


latte for your heart

by seodoszn



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, bold yonghoon, dongmyeong is only mentioned, giwook is a little brat, harin is a good bro, tsundere hyungu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seodoszn/pseuds/seodoszn
Summary: Hyungu is contemplating on what he should say. He is tired and wants to go home immediately because this whole day is one of the busiest day he ever had. A little insane part of himself saying that he should just close the café right away and make the guy leave him alone but he knows it’s too harsh. The guy looks not so better himself and he doesn’t have the heart to actually do it. So a little more insane part of him suggest that –“What do you want to order?”orKanghyun is Yonghoon’s favorite smiley barista who is good at everything but latte art.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55
Collections: WEUS Harvest Moon Fest





	latte for your heart

The Tuesday afternoon at the café can’t be more hectic than this. Anyone would think that after lunch time the café would be more vacant but it really is the opposite. People will look for something for dessert after having their lunch and that’s the time when the café workers work extra.

“Strawberry yoghurt and mango smoothie, here you go. Have a nice day!” The last remaining orders are done. Hyungu shoots his best smile at the two girls who orders the drinks. They both suppress their smile so hard that Hyungu tries so hard to keep on his cool manners too.

“Those two girls are your biggest fans, I swear. I saw them fixing their hair and makeup before entering,” Giwook, the part-timer, approaches him and sneers. He is met by the light smack on his arm by the older one.

“Let them be. Hyungu here is the main attraction –after our drinks of course. He would bring a lot of money to us.” Harin, his boss slash best friend, responds from the cashier machine.

“Shut up, Harin. I make a bomb juice and smoothies so that’s why they keep coming here and I keep the coins coming for you,” Hyungu argues.

“You still can’t do latte art,” Giwook says with a flat tone which Hyungu returns with a glare.

Harin shrugs his shoulders. “Well I’m not complaining. As long as you don’t get sidetracked because of the heart eyes every customers shoot at you.”

“Never,” Hyungu firmly claims.

“Never? Um, let’s see if you see that one guy again,” Giwook teases, lifting his eyebrows.

Harin seems to catch up on who is Giwook referring to. “Ah, yeah. The one who keeps giving the tips more than they have to. That’s my favorite customer too.”

“Yes! That tall and neat guy. Every time he comes Hyungu-hyung look like he has found the love of his life.”

“Giwook, don’t you have dishes to wash or milk to refill? Stop it or I’ll have to fire you.” Hyungu fake threatens the _maknae_ which makes the younger laughs harder.

“You’re not even my boss! Harin-hyung, help me, Hyungu-hyung is mean.” Giwook whines. Harin just shakes his head looking at them. “Oh, there he is, the tall handsome guy!” Giwook points out.

As if Hyungu’s head has an auto-pilot control, he whips his head toward the entrance of the café and finds no one. Realizing that he has been fooled by Giwook, he shoots a glare at his direction and mouths, “Do you want to die today?”

Giwook is already halfway to the backroom so he won’t face Hyungu’s anger. _That sneaky little boy_.

It’s already nine in the evening when the café’s rush has died down. There are still a few customer inside that seem to be leaving soon. Giwook already left since five. He said he has a study session (re: date) with his friend Dongmyeong because of the upcoming exam. Hyungu is cleaning up the table in the front row when Harin strides up to him, looks panicked. “Hyungu, I need to leave early, emergency. My mom needs me to drive her to the hospital– my grandfather–”

Hyungu already understands what he’s trying to say so he nods his head. “Yes, yes, you can leave it up to me. Drive safe, Harin.” Harin pats his friend’s shoulder to thank him. Without saying anymore words, he storms out the door.

That leaves Hyungu alone in the café with loads of work. He plans to close it early because he doubts there will be any customer coming. It’s raining too in the outside. But as he starts to make his way to the backroom, the front door’s bell rings.

“I’m sorry but we’re closing now –” He stops on his track when he sees who just came.

 _The tall and neat guy_ –as Giwook refers just comes in. Oh, how perfect the timing is.

“Um, oh really? But the closing hour is ten pm as I recall?” the tall guy asks in confusion, checking his wristwatch. His shirt looks slightly drenched because of the rain even though he used an umbrella.

Hyungu is contemplating on what he should say. He is tired and wants to go home immediately because this whole day is one of the busiest day he ever had. A little insane part of himself saying that he should just close the café right away and make the guy leave him alone but he knows it’s too harsh. The guy looks not so better himself and he doesn’t have the heart to actually do it. So a little more insane part of him suggest that –

“What do you want to order?” he asks the guy before he can even think of anything else.

The guy’s eyes lights up a little and it makes Hyungu’s heart clench a little. “Um, a latte? Hot vanilla latte.”

“But I can’t make a latte,” Hyungu mutters the word loud enough for the guy to hear.

“Uh, what –”

“You know what, darn it.” Not being able to bear the embarrassment, Hyungu walks to behind the counter.

Hyungu isn’t confident enough to call himself a barista. He barely just got his certificate not so long ago so he told Harin that he would specialize in making juices and any other beverage aside from coffee. But now the situation is forcing him to make latte for a customer –scratch that, a _regular_. Hyungu won’t risk to lose a regular customer just because his incompetency.

After the guy pays for the drink, he sits on one of the empty chair. The look on his face is telling him that he just had a rough day at work. The wrinkles on his cream colored shirt and the usual combed brown hair now looks ruffled. Ah, Hyungu should stop staring and make his order right now.

Hyungu tries to remember all the lesson he got when he was taking the barista course. The first try, his mistake is he doesn’t wait until the milk foam is boiled enough so the foam is drowning in the espresso.

There comes the second try, third, fourth…

“Why are you so bad at making latte, isn’t that a requirement for all barista?”

The tall guy’s voice startles Hyungu, making his concentration gone and ruin the milk he pours to make the latte art. Hyungu eyes the other with sigh, “Could you please return to your seat so I can make your order in peace?”

“But I already wait enough. Other customers would probably want a refund for waiting too long,” The guy smirks, knowing that he is right. “And you didn’t answer my question. Can you not make a latte?”

“Excuse you, I’m an expert of making fruit punch and all other smoothies you name it, but latte…” Hyungu drags out his words. “I don’t even like coffee that much.”

The guy raises his eyebrow. “Then why are you choosing this line of work?”

Hyungu feels like he is on one-sided twenty questions game but he is too tired to argue so he’s just answering the guy whose name he is still yet to know. “Harin said he would make all the coffee, not me. I love this job, just not latte.”

“Yeah, I can tell. I don’t really like it either.”

Hyungu’s eyes widen in shock. He dramatically drops the mug that is filled with espresso. “Then why are you –”

“It’s entertaining to see your frustrated face. It’s cute.” The guy is giggling at Hyungu’s shocked face. It feels like the first time he can draw an actual expression from the barista.

“… So I’m just a mere entertainer for you.” Hyungu murmurs, subconsciously pouting.

“Your smile too,” the guy adds.

“What about my smile?”

“I like it. I like the way you smile at me.”

Hyungu doesn’t see it but he can feel the rush of heat going up his neck to his ear. “I smile at you the way I smile at other people, don’t flatter yourself.”

“Ah, should I be jealous then? What can I gain to have you smile differently at me?”

 _I swear to God this guy_.

“Don’t flirt with me. You don’t even know my name.”

“Oh, right. I never introduced myself properly. I’m Yonghoon. May I know your name, Mr. Smiley Barista?”

“Hyungu.”

The guy –Yonghoon nods in acknowledgement. “Hyungu… Finally I have a name for a face. The one that fits prettily too,” he grins. “I’ve been calling you Smiley Barista in my head for so long that I actually forget that you must’ve got a name too.”

“And I never bother with any customer’s name because I meet so many each day, Mr. Tall guy.”

Yonghoon bursts out laughing, “Mr. what –Is that what you’ve been calling me? I knew that you’re cute but never expected this.”

Hyungu glares at him, “I’m not calling you anything. It’s how my coworkers call you. And again, I’m not cute.” Hyungu finally finished the latte for Yonghoon with no art on top of it.

Yonghoon still has a ghost of smile on his face as he receives the latte from the barista. “And how did I come up on your conversation with your _coworkers_?”

“It’s just that you always leave more tips than necessary. Or something like that,” Hyungu shrugs his shoulders. Eyes purposefully not meeting Yonghoon’s. “Go and enjoy your drinks. I’ll be closing up soon.”

Yonghoon returns to his seat with a heavy sigh. At least he got to relax now after being on edge all day because of his boss. The rain hasn’t stopped yet when he looks on the outside through the glass window. He sips on his latte slowly. He can see Hyungu setting up the chairs on top of the table from his peripheral vision. He has half the mind to help him, seeing that his other friend isn’t there but he refrains himself. He doesn’t want to make Hyungu uncomfortable with him stepping the boundaries.

Instead he opens up a new conversation, “Where is your friend? The one who owns the place?”

Hyungu glances at Yonghoon’s direction. “He has an emergency. His grandfather is sick, it seems.”

Yonghoon nods. “Oh, and the other one? The younger barista?”

“He’s a part-timer. He’s already gone home. Why?”

“No, just asking. Pity that you have to do all the works alone, closing up.”

Hyungu shrugs. “I could just ask for a day off then. It doesn’t really matter.” Hyungu looks at Yonghoon who was seated a few feet from him. “What happened today? It isn’t like you to come in so late.”

Yonghoon tries to subside his smile, noting that Hyungu _does_ notice him come in everyday but doesn’t want to admit. “Long day at work. Boss made me stay longer and making me work on more tasks.”

Hyungu hums and says, “Glad that I have Harin as my boss then. He wouldn’t dare make me stay longer for works.” He takes a seat a table away from Yonghoon so he sits across from him but on a different table.

“He just did today, though?” Yonghoon giggles as Hyungu glares at him. “I see, I see. Not all boss are bad, eh?”

“I wouldn’t say Harin is bad. He is good managing and making coffee and fixing coffee machine. But he never knows how to not spend too much expense on the materials so he has me doing it for him.”

“So you’re good at managing things too. Aside from latte art, what are you bad at?”

“Can you just let it go?”

“No but– shouldn’t Harin be able to teach you?”

Hyungu lets out an exasperated sigh. “I can’t draw for life. Is that enough explanation?”

Yonghoon laughs again. Hyungu tries to ignore his heart that beat faster than a drum at the sound of the guy’s laughter. _Can he stop laughing like a little boy who’s just got candy on Halloween’s eve?_

“My sister always says that she’s not good at drawing but still got first or second place on drawing competitions that she participated in.” Yonghoon smiles as he reminisces at the thought of his baby sister. “She is going to have a college entrance exam but she refuses to take art for her major.”

Hyungu grows curious at Yonghoon’s life. He feels like he is stepping into a new territory. It doesn’t feel odd somehow. It’s just a new topic that everyone probably has talked about with a random stranger they barely met.

But Yonghoon is a different stranger. His heart says.

“Why not? It’s obvious that she is interested in art. Otherwise she wouldn’t be joining any competition.”

“I wonder why too. But when I confronted her… her answer is just…” Yonghoon takes long before continues. “She said she doesn’t want to burden me with taking a _useless_ major. She said she will take nursery but I know deep down she is still interested with art.”

Hyungu nods knowingly. He doesn’t say anything because he feels like his input isn’t what Yonghoon wants right now. Right now he just needs an ear to hear and Hyungu is willing to do that.

“I actually don’t want her to be like me. I was so idealist back then so I had a mind like her too; that getting a normal job in the office would make my life a bit more reassured but,” Yonghoon shakes his head and laugh ironically. “Everything is just become… static. Every day I get up for work and just doing what the boss assign me. You feel me?”

“Sometimes…” Hyungu trails off. “I feel like not getting up sometimes too. My job isn’t as enjoyable as people think. It’s more stressing if you have to make a new recipe but the feedback isn’t as good as what you expect.” He shrugs his shoulders. “But I still do things that I like on the weekends though. Maybe you should do that too; find something you enjoy. What do you enjoy?”

Yonghoon’s head perks up from where he’s been staring at his coffee. “I like singing,” he says sheepishly. “I used to be a member of my church’s choir but I stopped after high school.”

“Are you good?”

“Uh, what?”

“At singing, are you good?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say I’m bad…”

“Our café has an open mic night every Friday, maybe if you are interested.”

Yonghoon’s eyes goes wide and he shakes his head repeatedly. “I’m not as confident now. Thank you.”

“Oh come on. What’s stopping you, you wouldn’t know a single visitor here.”

“But I know you.”

“Do you?”

Yonghoon laughs, a little more relaxed now. “Okay, I’ll consider it. But if my voice cracks in the middle of performing, pretend we don’t know each other.”

Hyungu smiles; the most genuine smile he shows for a while. “If you’re okay with it, I could even play the guitar with you.”

“Really? Oh, is this some kind of bargaining for you to see me again?” Yonghoon smirks at the barista. “You can just say ‘come in next Friday, I want to see you again.’”

Hyungu rolls his eyes. “I only offer you some company on stage in case you’ll have a stage fright or something due to your age.”

Yonghoon gasps at the shady insult Hyungu has said. “What even –I’m not that older than you… I bet.”

“You bet? How old are you?”

“Twenty-nine.”

“Ha! I just turned twenty-five. You are so much older than me.”

Yonghoon’s shoulder is down in a slump. “Yeah, whatever. At least my mental age is older too.”

Hyungu only snickers at him.

Friday comes faster than Hyungu has anticipated. The café is full of university students hanging out with their friends and some young adults on dates. The night is rather warm than most nights in the past few weeks so it makes people want to go and spend their nights out.

The open mic night is a weekly occurrence that everyone who regularly comes in know about. It brings out a new mood in the café atmosphere and more laughs and joy. Overall a good way to relieve after a week full of work and stress for some people. The café workers often join and fill in for the open mic. Giwook plays the bass while rapping in some of the nights. He even gains a little fan club for his name.

Tonight is supposed to be the same as any other open mic night. But tonight is a little bit different because Hyungu expects someone to show up. A _certain_ someone.

He shouldn’t really expect Yonghoon to show up though, because the older guy never promises him anything other than considering it. But he can’t help his heart for wanting to see him again. He can’t deny it any longer. He knows that he feels the pull whenever he hears the taller guy laughs and those eyes crinkling into soft lines. He just needs to come to terms with it.

“Expecting someone?”

The voice behind Hyungu makes him jump a little. _He is here_. Yonghoon is here with a white shirt underneath a light brown knitted vest. He looks good –too good that Hyungu is staring for a while.

Snapping out of his daze, Hyungu clears his throat. “I –ah, you came.”

The older smiles warmly. “Yeah, guess I’ll give this a try. I have to find something that I enjoy sometimes, right?” Yonghoon grins.

Hyungu’s throat suddenly dry. He remembers his words from that day. He _remembers_.

Hyungu awkwardly nods and distract himself by looking at the stage in the front. “Um, the stage is vacant now. So… shall we?”

“We?” Yonghoon asks in confusion.

“Oh –you don’t need. Ah, never mind. You can go up to the stage.”

“Wait, wait I didn’t mean I don’t want to perform with you. But I’m going to sing my self-written song, so I don’t think…”

 _God, how can he be any more perfect_? “Oh, I see. Good luck, then.” Hyungu offers his best smile which Yonghoon returns happily.

The tall guy then walks up to the stage. With the remaining self-confidence, he sets his mic stand in front of the keyboard. Everyone in the café are patiently waiting.

“Good evening, everyone. What a lovely night to see you all here,” Yonghoon greets the audience. “Actually I’m quite nervous as this is my first time performing again after such a long time but someone has convinced –pushed me to do it so here I am.”

Hyungu is watching him from the side with a silly smile on his face. _That crazy guy_. He claims his day off today just to watch the open mic night. When Harin shows up beside him, he has that glint in his eyes. “Now I know why…”

Hyungu snaps his head to his direction. “Know what?”

“The reason you want a ‘day off’ today.”

“I… am off today.”

“No. Only tonight. You were still working until five so –”

“Whatever. I’m not going back to work.”

“No one is going to ask you to go back to work. I just said I know the reason.”

“Shut up, Harin. You don’t.”

“Are you saying your best friend of six years will be fooled by you? You’re clearly looking at Yonghoon-hyung with heart eyes.”

“Hy-hyung? You know him?” Hyungu can’t hide his surprise over what Harin has referred the older guy.

Harin nods, “His sister goes to the same school as my sister’s so I kind of know him too.”

“Why don’t you say anything?!” Hyungu almost whines.

“Why should I?” Harin says defensively.

“You’re right,” Hyungu sighs, “I just can’t believe that we’re all this close after all.”

Harin laughs airily, “So you’re not denying it.”

Hyungu tugs on his sleeves. “So what. He might just think of me as another guy,” Hyungu mutters under his breath. Luckily Yonghoon’s starts to sing and save Hyungu from Harin asking for more question.

[Play [_this song_](https://youtu.be/xGClAPu4eic)]

Nostalgic.

Hyungu has never listened to this song but it gives him such a reassuring feeling. He can hear every emotion that Yonghoon writes into every line, melody, and rhymes. He can feel his hurt, his scars. His eyes get glossy with tears but then he blinks to conceal it. No way can he break into tears in front of anyone.

When the song stops, everyone in the café starts to give applause and standing ovation. Yonghoon deserves it, though. His voice is amazing that he can pass as a The Voice contestant had he joined it. The singer bows for final time and quickly goes down the stage, straight to where Hyungu is standing beside a table counter.

Hyungu approaches him with a big smile and slow claps of hand. “You were really amazing. Hard to believe you haven’t performed in a long time.” He offers him a bottle of mineral water which Yonghoon accepts with gratitude.

“Ah, actually it’s only a year ago since I last performed at a cousin’s wedding. I need it for an exaggerate moment you know.” Yonghoon winks. Hyungu’s heart surely doesn’t stop for a moment.

Hyungu rolls his eyes. “Okay then. What’s the song about? It seems really personal for you.”

Yonghoon looks deep into the younger’s eyes. “Do you really want to know?”

Hyungu looks taken aback by his question. He doesn’t know what to reply. “I mean –if it’s really personal then you don’t have to tell me.”

Yonghoon chuckles. “It’s not about that. It’s just that… if you really want to know, it’s going to cost you something.”

Hyungu raises his eyebrows. “Like what?”

Yonghoon pretends to think for a while by watching the ceiling. “A date?”

Hyungu’s face turns stoic. He can’t believe what he’s hearing just now. “A… date?”

Yonghoon gives him side smile, “Yeah, it costs too much isn’t it. So unless you want to go, I wouldn’t tell you.”

Hyungu laughs at the elder’s antics. “Is there any way that could be worse than this to ask for a date?”

Yonghoon looks jokingly offended. “What? I think it’s pretty smart of me. Just say you don’t want to go. It’s okay, no hard feelings.”

“I never said I don’t want to go.”

Yonghoon turns his body to the side to fully face Hyungu. His face lightens up when he realizes the younger is being serious. “It’s a yes.”

Hyungu needs to control himself to not break into a big smile. “Yes, I would like to. And I hope we can talk more than what the song is about.”

Yonghoon needs no more than that to pull the smaller barista into a hug. “Thank you, though. Without your words I’ll never step on a stage again.”

Hyungu tries to return the hug awkwardly. He just hopes his sweater can muffle his heartbeat so Yonghoon can’t feel it. He then pulls away first and looking into the taller guy’s eyes.

“It’s all you. I barely did anything. I just did a little push.”

“Well because of your little push, I finally can find the will again. Still, thank you.”

Hyungu accepts it with a smile. “Okay.”

Their first date went well. They find themselves have so much things in common, more than they actually believe. Hyungu feels it’s the first time that he can be himself without trying too hard to build up an image for himself. He’s never done it much, though. Yonghoon doesn’t really care about it too. So everything is easy when it is with Yonghoon.

Hyungu tells Yonghoon that after that night when Yonghoon witnessed his incapability of making latte art, he spent his time to watch tutorial on making latte art and can proudly say that he’s one step further. He learned it all in a span of one week and he just needs to practice it more before Yonghoon can order it from him. Yonghoon can only smile and makes sure to remember it.

So a few days later Yonghoon comes to the café to get his coffee latte as a part of Hyungu’s progress.

“How is my favorite Smiley Barista’s progress? Is he doing any better?” Yonghoon comes to where Hyungu is standing, beside the coffee machine brewing his espresso. Yes, he got the privilege now.

“Hyungu here just started learning how to make latte art because of you, hyung.” Harin says as he passes by the couple.

“I’m aware,” Yonghoon responds with a little laugh.

“Shut up! It’s not because of him. I realize that it’s beneficial if I also learn how to make latte art in case you’ve got something else to handle,” Hyungu tries to reason.

“Yeah, but the main reason is –”

“No, I don’t hear it.”

“It’s okay to admit it, Hyungu, I’m your biggest inspiration.”

Hyungu rolls his eyes playfully. “In your dreams.”

“Now you’re saying I’m the man of your dream? That escalated so quickly. We’re not even in our second week of dating.”

“Hyung— stop making fuss here. Go back to your seat,” the barista whines and shoves Yonghoon out of there to hide because of his embarrassment.

Yonghoon lets out a laugh and retreat back to the seating area. “Make me a latte with a perfect heart on it! You claim you already master it now show me.”

Yonghoon can make out Hyungu’s small groan before he hears the latter says, “Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> sooo here it is, my entry for weus fic fest! hope it fulfils our needs for more yonghoon/kanghyun contents:") i'm quite proud of this one so please give feedback bc i'd love to hear it! c:
> 
> for the prompter thank you for submitting this idea! for the mods thank you for managing this event, i'll look forward for more events in the future~
> 
> and for the readers i hope you enjoy this!^^


End file.
